


I mean, who wouldn't want this life?

by stormbrite



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, WinterFrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some fanart for<br/>As the World Crashes Down  for chapter 4 by Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum</p>
            </blockquote>





	I mean, who wouldn't want this life?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum/gifts).
  * Inspired by [As the World Crashes Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198687) by [Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum/pseuds/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum). 



                     


End file.
